


Back Yard Bar-B-Que

by shaiwriter



Series: Bar-b-que's and Domination [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Richonne - Freeform, Smut, tiny bit of dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaiwriter/pseuds/shaiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Andrea throw a little get together in their backyard to welcome their new neighbor Michonne to the cul-de-sac. Rick Grimes wants to give her a little welcome of his own though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Yard Bar-B-Que

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Prince fan. My heart is broken by his death, so I wrote this little one shot with a few of the lyrics from his song Erotic City (bolded) in the dialogue. I hope you like it.

He was staring at her again, Michonne observed. It didn’t bother her or anything, not really. It just made her a little uncomfortable. And by uncomfortable, she meant, wet. Honestly, she couldn’t quite understand why she was having  _ this _ reaction. Michonne had been gazed at before. Plenty of times. But this time, it was Rick Grimes doing the gazing. His cerulean eyes seemed to look at her, through her, directly to her core. And that was the problem. It was like he could see that he was making her pussy leak all through her black lace panties and it made her squirm.  _ He _ made her squirm. But he didn’t stop. She could feel his eyes on her ass, on her back, on her neck, on her breasts. It almost felt like he had his hands all over her, instead of just his eyes. She found herself wishing it was his hands. The way it was now, she felt teased. Her nipples were always hard whenever he was around and there was no hiding it now with her thin white t-shirt and even thinner black lace bra.

Michonne looked over at Rick, hoping that by her “catching” him in the act of looking at her, he’d get embarrassed and drop his eyes. He did not. He only smiled at her. Actually, smile was too ‘nice’ a word. What Rick Grimes did when Michonne looked up at him was leer at her and erotically lick his full lips, saying without words exactly what he wanted to do to her. She tried her best not to drop her eyes, but when he started gently tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth (never taking his eyes off of her) she had no choice. She could have drowned a puppy in the wetness that pooled in her panties at that moment. With her head down, and eyes closed, she heard his throaty chuckle at her discomfort, even over all of the backyard party noise. She had to get out of there before she came all over herself.

Rick watched Michonne as she walked away and smiled to himself. He wanted her. Badly. But he wanted to make sure she wanted him too. He wasn’t an animal after all. So far, he hadn’t gotten any reciprocity to his subtle actions. Only embarrassment. He needed to step it up a notch. He didn’t know where in the hell this sudden change in him came from. He was never like this with his ex-wife Lori. Sure he loved her (when they first started out) but he could never remember being  _ hungry _ for her. He could never remember feeling that if he couldn’t be inside her, he wouldn’t be complete. And make no mistake, it wasn’t all about sex when it came to his attraction to Michonne, he actually wanted to be with her in other ways as well. In all ways. But something had come over him recently.  **All of his hang-ups were gone. How he wished she felt the same.** He was determined to find out.

He walked over to the coolers his friend Shane had set up to hold beer and soda and grabbed two Heineken’s. He’d seen her drinking one before and couldn’t take his eyes off her as she delicately licked at the head of the bottle, trying to get all of the liquid that didn’t go into her mouth. Goddamn that scene had made his dick hard.  _ Thinking _ about it had the same effect. He didn’t want to freak her out by approaching her with his massive fucking hard-on, so he grabbed a piece of ice from the cooler and rubbed it slowly across the back of his neck.  It helped, a little. When he felt he was back in control of his organ, he looked around for his girl. She was talking to Maggie and Glenn and he could have kissed the both of them for introducing Michonne to the group when she moved in the cul-de-sac. Their little neighborhood was a tight community and hadn’t had any new people become a part of the neighborhood since Dwight and his wife Honey moved to California. Michonne bought their old house. From the first moment he’d seen her, giving instructions to those moving men, he couldn’t think of anything else. He thought of her at work, he thought of her when he ate.  **Hell, even when he combed his hair, thoughts of her got in his eyes.**

He walked over.

“Hey ya’ll, how’s it going?” he asked. He was talking to all three of them, but he was looking at Michonne.

“We’re good, but it’s hot as hell out here,” Glenn said.

Maggie giggled at her husband, but Michonne and Rick were officially only paying attention to each other.

“You hot?” Rick asked Michonne, looking her up and down.

She licked her lips. “God yes,” she said.

He held the beer out that he brought for her. When she went to take it from him, he wouldn’t let it go.

“Are you going to give it to me?” Michonne asked as she tugged on the cold bottle.

“God yes,” he moaned and let the green bottle go.

Maggie and Glenn watched their interaction and smiled at each other. Glenn looked at his watch and whispered into his wife’s ear, “If they can just hang in there for another 15 minutes, we got $375 coming.”

Michonne put the bottle to her lips and tipped it and her head back. Rick watched as she swallowed, her throat working the cool liquid down. Her lips covered the entire head of the bottle, but a little still managed to work its way out the side of her mouth and trickle down her neck. Rick felt compelled to run his tongue over her skin and lick the spilled fluid from her throat. He barely controlled himself as he thought of the actual juices he really wanted to suck from her. His fucking jeans were getting tight again.

Michonne could see that Rick’s perfectly clear blue eyes had clouded over as he watched her drink. The pure lust he was emitting in the air was palpable, and highly contagious. She was done with these fucking games.

“Hey, I know I’m fairly new to the neighborhood and we don’t know each other all that well, but can you give me a hand with something? I need help with a bookshelf that I just can’t seem to put together,” Michonne said as she twirled the bottle in her fingers.

“Of course,” Rick answered. “After you.”

They walked across the backyard, evading the soccer ball that was currently being kicked back and forth by a group of the neighbors. Rick let Michonne walk ahead of him to be polite. Ladies first after all. Okay, he had an ulterior motive. Rick wanted to look at Michonne’s magnificent ass wrapped up in those tight, cut off denim shorts. She didn’t walk, she glided across the yard like no other woman he’d seen before. Her thighs, good God, her thighs. He was salivating at the thought of having them clamped down over his ears as he ate her pussy. He just hoped and prayed to Jesus Christ and his mama that she didn’t really want any help with a bookshelf. If she did, of course he’d help her. But, right now, he wanted to help her do something else.

Michonne couldn’t believe what she was about to do. She was taking Rick Grimes to her house to fuck. No ifs, ands or buts about it. He’d been straight up eye-fucking her for weeks. Now, she wanted the real thing.

Everyone at Shane and Andrea’s party saw them leave. Everyone knew why they were leaving.

 

“Okay,” Daryl said once the new ‘couple’ were gone. “Who had thirty minutes?”

“That would be me,” his girlfriend said. “I told you they weren’t gonna be here long,” Sasha said laughing. “Pay up people!”

“I can’t believe you guys!” Andrea said. “Did you all just forget about poor Lori?”

“Poor Lori? Are you kidding me?” Sasha asked.

“The best thing that woman ever did was leave Rick,” Daryl said. “He was miserable with her lying ass and you know it. I know she was your friend, but are you really gonna give her a pass? After what she did to him?”

“Look, I know she cheated and lied, but she was confused,” Andrea said as she made excuses for her friend.

“Well, I wonder if you would give Rick the same pass if he’d done that shit to her,” Maggie said. “Confused my ass,” she mumbled.

Next to Shane, Maggie was Rick’s best friend and she hated what Lori did to him.

“Okay, okay. Come on guys. Let’s enjoy the summer and each other,” Shane said trying to turn the crowd ire away from his wife. Besides, the very last thing he wanted discussed in his presence was Lori’s infidelity.

 

When Rick and Michonne got to her front door, she started having second thoughts.  _ “What in the fuck do I think I’m doing?” _ she asked herself as she paused with her key in the lock.

Rick saw her hesitation and pressed himself gently against her back. “You need some help there?” he whispered in her ear, as he covered her hand with his and turned the key, unlocking the door.

Michonne shivered at the contact and pushed the door open. Rick followed her inside and closed the door behind him. Dismayed, he saw that there actually  _ was _ a half built bookshelf in her living room, but Michonne made no indication toward it. She was just standing there, waiting.

Rick grabbed her by the hips and turned her so that her back was against the wall next to the door. He took the bottles of beer that they both managed to still have in their hands and placed them on the little table next to the door. Then, he went in. He’d been looking at her neck all day and that was the first place he pressed his lips and tongue to, as his hands instinctively gripped her ass. He moaned as he finally tasted her skin.  _ “Coconuts,” _ he thought to himself.

She held on to his shoulders while he indulged himself on her neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He sucked at her like she was a honeysuckle flower. To him, she was just as sweet, if not sweeter. He raised his head to get a look at her, but his eyes traveled over her head. There was a huge wooden cross above their heads. Shit.

“You religious?” he asked.

Michonne seemed confused by his question, and why all that wonderful licking had stopped. He was pleased to see that. He raised his eyes up toward the cross, and Michonne followed his eyes, still not knowing what the fuck was holding him up. When she saw the cross, she laughed.

“No,” she said, as she did a little neck sucking of her own, causing him to press his cock into her denim covered middle. **“I’m a sinner,”** she whispered.

 **“I don’t care,”** Rick groaned as he pulled her ass toward him and pressed himself into her even more. **“I just want your creamy thighs,”** he said into her ear.

Michonne pressed her hips into him and grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Rick secretly rejoiced when he got at those lips. They both opened their mouths at the same time, their tongues practically dueling with each other for dominance. Rick reached down and unbuttoned her shorts and pushed his hands inside her panties.

“My god, you’re so wet,” he whispered into her mouth. He slid his fingers in between those other lips that he couldn’t wait to kiss and pushed into her leaking hole.

“Ah!”

“You okay,” he asked her, not stopping his invasion of her body.

“Yeah.”

Michonne didn’t want to be the only one with idle hands. Sure, she loved running her hands through his curly hair, but she had other plans for her palms. She rubbed his cock through his jeans and he dropped his head on her shoulder, enjoying the feeling. But, it wasn’t enough…for her. Soon enough, she had his pants opened and his dick in her hands, stroking him at the same pace he was finger fucking her. When he used his thumb to stroke her clit, she almost lost her balance. She would have if it weren’t for the wall.

“God, that feels good,” she moaned.

“Yeah?” he asked smiling.

“Yeah,” she said.

“I know what will feel even better,” Rick said as he slipped his fingers from her. She almost cried at the loss of contact.

 

Rick went down on his knees, pulling her shorts and panties down with him. His face was right at her sex and he almost came on the spot from the very sight of her.

“Jesus,” he moaned.

He then picked her leg up and put it over his shoulder.

“Put your other leg over,” he said.

He held on to her ass as she suddenly became a gymnasts worthy of the Cirque Du Soleil. With both of her legs over his shoulders, the only thing holding Michonne up was the wall and Rick’s grip on her ass. She thought she may be too heavy for him, but when he buried his face in her pussy, she forgot all about it.

When Michonne’s pussy opened, and her clit peaked out at him after Rick got her into the position he wanted her in, any thoughts he may have had about taking it slow and teasing her went right the fuck out the window. He buried his face in her pussy and forgot all about it.

Rick sounded like he was enjoying a good meal. And he was. He pulled her lips into his mouth and sucked, letting his tongue dart out to find her gooey center. When he did, he curled his tongue and slipped inside of her, fucking her with it and slurping up what she had to offer him. He let his teeth scrape her clit gently and she began to fuck his face in earnest, not caring about the precarious position she was in.

God, he was gonna come just from eating her pussy alone. “Mmmm, fuck! You taste so good,” he panted and dove back in. He didn’t want to miss a single drop when she came in his mouth.

“Oh god...! I’m gonna come.” Michonne mewled.

Rick sucked at her clit, rolling it between his lips and teeth, helping her to do just that. Her creamy juices flowed into his mouth as her hips whipped back and forth against the wall and she yelled out with a frenzied orgasmic fervor she’d never experienced before. Ever!

When he was sure she was done, Rick gently released her legs so she was standing on her own two feet. He slowly stood up, and pushed himself against her again. His cock was about to burst he was so hard for her.

“Bedroom?” he whispered roughly, aching for her.

“Not yet,” Michonne said as she went down on her knees.

She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.

It had been so long since Rick had a blowjob, he could only watch as she kneeled in front of him, not taking her eyes from his. Until she came face to face with his ‘monster’ that is. He was huge, hard and leaking for her. His cock was so engorged, it looked purple and she couldn’t wait to get him in her mouth. She pulled at his jeans so they’d go below his ass and grabbed the base of his cock gently. Looking up at him, she licked him from the base to the tip, taking his sticky pre-cum into her mouth and swallowing. She sucked on his head and stoked him up and down, slurping at him like he was a Popsicle. He braced his hands on the wall in front of him and looked down as his cock disappeared into her mouth. He had to close his eyes. The sight was too much for him. When she felt more of his pre-cum squirt into her mouth, she slowed down a little. She wanted his come, but not at that minute. She pushed his dick up against his muscled belly and lowered her head until she got to his balls. She took one in her mouth, slowly rolling it around, coating it with her saliva, careful not to hurt him. But, going by his breathing and constant moaning, he wasn’t hurt. He was in heaven. She let his ball pop out of her mouth and went for the other one, giving it the same treatment as the first. Once she was done, she pulled his cock back down and slid his entire length into her mouth and practically down her throat. 

Breathing through her nose, which was currently pressed into his soft pubic hair, and with his cock seated firmly in her throat, she pushed her tongue out, and sucked his cock and licked at his balls at the same time.

“Oh Sweet Jesus,” Rick moaned when he realized exactly what she was doing to him.

Then Michonne relaxed her throat, and swallowed. He came so hard that his knees almost buckled. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and fucked the rest of his come down her throat, with her moaning in delight throughout.

As Michonne stood up, licked her thick, glistening lips, and smiled at him. “Now, we can go to the bedroom.”

They both left their bottoms, (his pants and boxers, her shorts and panties) on the living room floor and went to the bedroom. He followed her because 1) he didn’t know the way and 2) because he was mesmerized by her ass as he watched it move and jiggle, free from the confines of clothes. He was fucking hypnotized.

When they finally made it, (to Rick if felt like they’d walked miles) he grabbed her waist, turned her to him and kissed her, hard. He could taste himself in her mouth and was sure that she could taste herself in his. He could give a fuck. As they kissed, she pulled his shirt over his head and was surprised to see his lone silver nipple ring gleaming at her. She dipped her head down and sucked it into her mouth.

“Harder,” he moaned.

She put it between her teeth and pulled, stretching his nipple to his limit.

“Oh my God.”

She licked at him to ease any pain he may have experienced due to her teeth, and pulled at him again. She could see that the action was making his cock hard and she was desperate for him to be inside her.

Rick was completely naked and he wanted her that way too. He reached for the hem of her t-shirt and started pulling. When she realized what he wanted, she let go of his nipple ring and stood up. When her shirt was off and her skin was exposed to him, his mouth started to water.

“Get on the bed baby,” he said to her.

She happily obliged.

He stood at the foot of Michonne’s king sized bed and watched as she got herself situated.

“You are so goddamned sexy,” he said as he stood there, staring at her, stroking his half hard cock.

“You think?” she asked teasingly.

She lay on her mountains of pillows and watched him as he pulled on his dick gently.

“Put your knees up,” he instructed her.

Slowly she pulled them up. She wanted to let her legs fall open, but she had a feeling, he was in charge at the moment and would give her more instructions, so she waited.

“Open your legs. Wider baby.”

She opened up as wide as she could.

“Good girl,” he said as he got onto the bed and knee walked to her feet. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

“Where?”

He smiled at her. “Start with your breast. Pull on your nipples, and twirl them between your fingers,” he said.

She did.

“Slide one of your hands down to your stomach. Run your finger around your belly button, slowly.”

She did.

“Now, go a little lower. Open your pussy up for me baby. I want to see.”

Michonne pushed her lips open, exposing herself to him and closed her eyes.

“No baby. Look at me.”

Michonne opened her eyes and laid them on Rick as he hovered over her.

“Take your other hand and bring it down to join the other. That’s it. No, no, leave that alone. Only when I tell you.”

Michonne stopped rubbing her clit and looked at Rick, needing more instruction.

“Slide your finger inside yourself, keeping her open so that I can see. Yes, fuck yes. That’s good. Go a little faster baby. Now put two fingers in. That’s it. Now three. Yes baby, stretch yourself for me. In and out. In and out. Faster.”

Rick reached out and firmly squeezed Michonne’s clit between his thumb and fore finger. She came all over her hand.

“Oh myyyyy Goooodddd!!!” she yelled as her body shook in pleasure.

 

Rick was on her like a flash. He pulled her hand out of her pussy and slammed his cock into her to the hilt. She came again as he sucked her juices off of her fingers and stroked in and out of her.

Rick helped as Michonne yanked the pillows from behind her head so she could lay flat on the bed. As soon as she was, he started devouring her breasts, switching from one to the other. He sucked her nipples like he was trying to draw milk and bit down gently making her tighten her pussy around his length.

**“I wanna fuck you until the dawn,”** he moaned into her chest.

“Then don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop,” she yelled.

Michonne grabbed Rick’s ass and pushed her pussy up every time he came down.

“You feel so good,” he murmured into her neck. “God!”

Rick’s hips were slamming into Michonne like he’d never fucked before. She reached up and brought her nails down his back, marking him.

“Harder Rick, Fuck me harder baby.”

He fucked her harder.

“Oh shit baby, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come so fucking hard in you,” he almost whimpered. “I don’t wanna pull out. I can’t pull out.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Michonne growled as she thrust her pussy up at him.

Rick clamped down on her neck with his teeth and shot what he felt like was a gallon of come into Michonne. “God you’re beautiful.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” she groaned. She couldn’t think of anything else to say as she felt him coming, his hips snapping into her every time he released.

When they finally ‘came down’ Rick couldn’t move. Well, he could, he just didn’t want to.

“Am I too heavy?” he asked breathing hard, kissing her face.

“You’re just fine,” she said as she rubbed his back.

He winced a little at the contact.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I think I got you good,”

“Yeah, you got me alright. You got me good,” Rick said smiling down at her.

 


End file.
